Life
by Faith Hathaway
Summary: Follow the hectic, crazy life of Sakura Haruno as she deals with friends, family, and her crush on the one and only Sasuke Uchiha. Suck at summaries! AU, some OOC, and of course SasuSaku! Read and review!
1. Prologue

**Hey guy so here is my first Naruto fanfic. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Constructive criticism is most definitely and always welcome! Hope you enjoy! ~Faith Hathaway**

* * *

_"You're so annoying!" he said. He was always teasing me and being mean to me. Today was no different, except that I was fed up with it. I pushed him. He stared in shock before recovering and pushed me back. I pushed him again._

_"Hey!" A shout broke us from our glaring contest. It was his big brother, Itachi. He had been standing behind Sasuke the entire time while my older step-sister stood behind me. Itachi was mad. No one ever dared to mess with Sasuke or else they would suffer Itachi's wrath. Everyone knew this, but I stupidly ignored everyone's warnings. Now I had to suffer the consequences. I shrunk back as far as I could, which wasn't far because of the small play structure we stood on. _

_"Itachi, I am so sorry! I have no idea what's gotten into her!" With that said she grabbed my arm and dragged me away. Then, once out of ear shot and Itachi's general line of sight, she preceded to yell at me. " What were you thinking?! Are you really that stupid?! Now Itachi is gonna hate me for sure!" Of course she took their side! She didn't care about me; all she cared about was her stupid crush on Itachi. As she yelled at me, I began to cry. Not because she was yelling at me (please, I couldn't care less about what the bimbo thought of me), but because of Itachi. He was seriously the most intimidating 5th grader I had ever seen! Especially when you're new, a full two years younger, and stupid enough to mess with his little brother. It wasn't even that Itachi was that big or that scary looking, in fact he was quite handsome (as was Sasuke, even for a 3rd grader, not that I'd ever admit it). It was Itachi's eyes that frightened me. They were so fierce. if looks could kill, would have been dead been dead a thousand times already from that onle glare. It didn't help that he had a deep frown on his face. Sasuke's expression was the exact same as Itachi's, but his eyes were no where near as intense. _

_Just then, my best friend, Ino, came over to me. Ino had been my first friend here and she had the biggest crush on Sasuke. They had known each other since preschool (like most students here) and she had liked him ever since. I expected her to yell at me too, but instead she smiled. "That was brave. Stupid, but brave." I smiled back at her and wiped away my tears. I had been so worried about how I would face Sasuke in class after recess, but, with Ino by my side, I felt confident. Sasuke Uchiha was not worth worrying about and never would be..._

_...Oh how wrong I was..._

* * *

**First chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! ~ Faith Hathaway**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the long wait between updates! Firstly I would like to apologize about my grammatical errors. Secondly, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Also, if you have't guessed by now it is going to be very Sakura-centric (thats how you say it right?) and yes it will definitely be SASUSAKU! Read and Review! Enjoy! ~Faith Hathaway**

* * *

_[Approximately 10 years after Prologue (first chap)]_

"Sakura, aren't you excited?" my friend's voice broke me out of my daydream.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" I shook my head sheepishly. "I'm talking about Warped Tour! You're still going right? Even though your cousin bailed."

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world. You're still giving me a ride right?"

"Totally. We're still on for the mall after school right?"

"Duh. Venting with you over Starbucks? How else could I spend my Friday Temari?" I said sarcastically, making us both laugh. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of Lunch. "I know you don't have a 7th, so if you want come chill in Tsunade's class. She won't mind."

"Kay kay. Bye Saki."

"Bye." I finished grabbing my stuff and headed to my 6th period, English. As soon as I got there I walked over to my seat in front of one of my good friends, Hinata. "Hey Hina."

"Hey Sakura. How are you?"

"Umm...okay. How about you?"

"I'm doing good. Where have you been lately. You're never around anymore."

"I've been hanging out with Temari. I just need a break from the group."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"I'm just sick and tired of being a punching bag. Everyone acts and treats me like I'm stupid and I'm tired of it."

"What do you mean?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Everyday, at least one person in the group tells me I'm stupid or tells me how big of a dumbass I am, but get offended when I say something back." She merely nodded, knowing I was right. "Then there's Ino. Everyday she has some snarky, bitchy comment ready to be tossed my way and nobody thinks anything of it, but if I make a comment with even a fraction of the snarkyness she gives to her, everyone jumps down my throat."

"I'm sorry Sakura."

"Its fine. I just need a break from it and from Ino's bitchyness. I don't even understand why she's being a bitch when I have been nothing but a good friend to her."

She was about to reply when Kakashi, the teacher, walked into class, late as usual. "Alright class take out your Kafka books. You are going to be working on the rough draft for your essays. This is independent work, so no talking. You're working to the bell. If you have any questions or need help feel free to come ask me. Do not ask your peers." He then continued on to his desk where he sat down and pulled out a book to read. I quietly got out my book, paper, and a pen. Looking at the prompts that had been placed on the board during the previous class, I decided what to right my essay on. I wanted to right about expressionism and how Kafka used events and struggles during his life to influence his writings. I also wanted to throw in that the antagonist of two of Kafka's stories reflect on his relationship with his father. Within the hour class period, I had written up an out line of my essay, the intro paragraph, and my first body paragraph. Just as I was starting on the second body paragraph, the bell rang. Quickly, I gathered my things and walked out of the class room with Hinata.

"So what are you writing about?" she asked.

"Kafka's use of expressionism. You?"

"I'm doing the prompt about symbol analysis. Its like the easiest one because there are some many symbols to chose from," she said. soon we reached her classroom. "See you later Sakura." I waved and continued making my way to my 7th period.

As I was walking, I spotted him up ahead. Sasuke Uchiha. He was easy to identify through the crowd of people because of the strange way his hair stuck up on the back of his head, much like a chicken's butt. It had always been like that for as long as had known him. I knew if Temari was here, she would yell at me to go talk to him, but I couldn't. I was to scared and shy. I hadn't actually talked to Sasuke in years and we had never been close, but something about him always keep my crush on him alive. I wanted to talk to him, but I couldn't. He was too intimidating, even though I knew for a fact that he was a really nice guy. _'Maybe one day,'_ I thought and continued making my way to class.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed! Review please! ~ Faith Hathaway**


End file.
